Don't Starve On Us!
by GamingDude201
Summary: After meeting a strange lady in a dream (or was it), Wilfred (OC) has been transported to a strange place, where things are not as they seem. Meeting other friends along the way, very interesting friends, they will learn about each other together, be friends together(or maybe even more the friends) and especially Don't Starve Together. This story will have all characters from DS U.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

Story Maker's/GamingDude201's Note

This is my first ever story so don't judge me...  
This is a Don't Starve fanfic with all of the characters including my oc (more explaination of him later)

My oc resembles Wirt from Over the Garden Wall,  
but his eyes are pure white (similar to Willow's but slightly bigger) his cape is all darkish blue (almost black but can see a little blue) and a white shirt and black pants, without the hat and his hair is pure black and his upper part of his round and his chin sharp.

His name is Wilfred, The Affable,Lively Teen  
His perks are:  
Gets along pretty well (meaning no meat is needed to befriend pigs and complimenting quotes to other characters if he was in DST)  
Survival amateur (having a spear, pickaxe and axe as starting items but can still break)  
Safe eater (will not eat raw meat)

He is about 14 like me (well I wanted to make myself so I made him my oc, the representation of me in DS)

Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Where am I?

After meeting a strange lady I met in a dream, I woke up hearing _"Hey there little one, you don't look so good."_ **I recognized that voice!** ,Wilfred thought to himself. She said afterwards _"You better find something to eat before night comes."_ Before Wilfred could see her, all he saw was a puff of black smoke. Looking around, he tried to get familiar with his surroundings, left and right, above and around him. Wilfred said to himself "Hmmm, was that really a dream? Why am I here? Does that lady have anything to do with this?"

Wilfred stood up and felt somethings on his back and in his pockets, he checked his body whatever was clinging on to him like a baby animal to its mother. To his surprise, they're tools! One spear, pickaxe and axe. Wilfred smiled, grabbed his axe and started going to the nearest tree he saw. It took him a few swings but the tree, while falling, he said **"TIMBER!"**. He collected all of the wood, and pinecones, thinking he could start a tree farm, and went on to another area.

Wilfred looked at the ground and saw yellow?! He said "Is this safe to step on?!" But looking further he saw civilization! "Yes other people!" he said while running on the yellow ground and forgetting his question a while ago. He came closer and closer, seeing houses, he shouted **"ANYONE HERE!"** But all that came out, was pigs, pigs that were standing upright? When he shouted, all of the pigs starting panicking and said _"Back Off! "Too Close!"_. Wilfred went to a near but safe distance and apologized to them. The pigs were still a little scared but due to kindness, forgave him. He said to them "Do you have a leader or a king?" Then a pig said to him "NEW FRIEND WANTS SEE KING?" Wilfred kinda cringed a little to their broken English but said yes. "BY THE WAY, ME IS KOPO." the pig said gleefully. "Nice to meet you, Kopo" Wilfred said.

Kopo leading Wilfred to a small but friendly town, saw the king in the town square. It was fat, smelly and dirty, but not to be rude, Wilfred just shrugged off the facts and bear with it even though they are very true. "KOPO! WHO THIS?" the king said in an intimidating yet lazy sounding voice. Kopo said "NEW FRIEND, KING!" The king laughed deeply and said "NEW FRIEND ALWAYS WELCOME TO STAY, UM WHAT NAME OF NEW FRIEND?" "Wilfred" he said. "HAHAHA, WILFRED ALWAYS WELCOME TO STAY. FRIEND STAY OVERNIGHT?" Kopo looked at Wilfred saying "WILFRED STAY ME? PLEASE." Wilfred looked at the sky, noticing it was getting darker so he agreed to stay. "YEY!" Kopo said.

Kopo lead Wilfred to his small and humble home. Wilfred inspects the house,"It's cleaner in here, than I thought, it has a straw roll..." breaking out of his thought Kopo yelled "WILFRED LIKE HOUSE?". Wilfred said surprisingly "Y-yeah!" Kopo went to his spare supplies and gave Wilfred a fur roll! "FRIEND KEEP FUR ROLL AND SLEEP." "Wow, thanks!" Wilfred said taking the fur roll from Kopo.

They both went to their own side of the room and set their rolls on the floor. Kopo fell asleep instantly but Wilfred was getting comfortable in his new and OWN fur roll, and thought to himself "Are the other people here?" He yawned and got lazy thinking and went to sleep.

* * *

Wow that was amazing when I read it again! Give me your thoughts on this. Is it good? Is it bad?

Anyway which character is Wilfred going to see? Is he going to leave pig town soon?

NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BA-

Anyway see ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: A Base

Story Maker's/ GamingDude201's Notes

I recommend reading the first chapter, _Where am I?_

 _I have forgot to mention how my oc's head is shaped like it, his upper part of his head is round and he has a sharp chin._

 **And if your too lazy to read it then, fine here is a summary :)**

 _Wilfred was transported to a strange place, finding odd areas and meeting pig named Kopo and seeing their leader, he was invited to say over and rest._

* * *

Chapter 2: A Base

Waking up, he looked around. "Kopo, where are you?" Wilfred said in a tone that he was lost. He heard ruckus outside the house, he picked up his fur roll and went outside. When he was outside, he saw the pigs and their king eating breakfast, **"NEW FRIEND AWAKE!"** Kopo said while hugging him tightly. Wilfred liked the good morning **but saw the other pigs also coming closer for a hug too!** "Um, put me down pl-please?!" he said in panicked voice. Kopo put him down and lead to the food area. "NEW FRIEND LIKE FOOD?" Kopo asked. _"Yes, I kinda hungry..."_ Wilfred said, realizing that he didn't eat anything yesterday.

Kopo gave him **MONSTER MEAT,** to make it worst, it was **RAW.** Wilfred made a fist and covered his mouth, thinking he was gonna hurl. "NEW FRIEND NO WANT?" Kopo asked in a concerned tone, "Yeah, um do you have anything else?". Kopo said "OH YES THERE MORE!". Kopo lead him to another area but this one is more likely to have edible food. "HERE, YUMMY!" Kopo said while hiding the food **OR THING** , he was holding. But to Wilfred's relief, _they were just berries_ , Wilfred ate like 4 handfuls and had 3 handfuls leftover, which he put in his pockets. "Thanks Kopo" Wilfred said and in reply Kopo said "ANYTHING FOR FRIEND!"

Then Wilfred went to the center of town to make an announcement. He said to the fellow pigs, "I am leaving, I am gonna find a place to make my home. Thank you for accepting me here but I have to leave." The pigs made mumbles "NEW FRIEND LEAVING?" "ME WANT HIM STAY :(". Wilfred saw the king and the king said **"NEW FRIEND LEAVING? FINE, NEW FRIEND ALWAYS OK HERE WITH PIGS!".** With a smile Wilfred left the pig town and went further to the forest.

On the way, he encountered some rabbits, he tried to catch them but they were to fast. "Hmmm, maybe if I trick them..." Wilfred thought to himself. Looking around, he saw some grass and twigs, he got them and made a trap. "Bait, I don't have bait, maybe I don't need bait!" Wilfred thought to himself with an idea! He set the trap near the hole/home of the rabbits and started chasing the rabbit towards the trap! **CAUGHT YA!** Wilfred slowly pulled the trap up and got the rabbit with his hand. The rabbit struggles to get away but it only tired itself so much that it slept. "Aww, it's to bad I'm gonna eat you." Wilfred looked ahead and saw more grass and twigs. He shoved the bunny in his pocket, still sleeping and collected all the grass and twigs he could find.

Nearby, he saw some humongous stones, some of it has an outline of _**gold!**_ He took his pickaxe out of his pocket and started to mine all of the stones. He got flint,rocks and **GOLD!** "I wonder, what I can make with these...". He looked up and saw the sky getting darker. "Crap! I have to find a place and fast!" He ran the road, he found, and ran and ran, until, he saw a house? "This is not like Kopo's house, its more of a camp! It doesn't look like anyone is using it and it looks abandoned anyway." Wilfred thought to himself. He snuck in and found the following, "A odd machine, two straw rolls, two tents and a contained campfire."

"Sweet! I've hit the jackpot! Time to set up camp!" he said with joy and relief. He added 2 logs into the campfire, he got the rabbit from his pocket still sleeping, and slaughtered it. Now all that's left is a dead yet juicy hunk of dead animal. "Time to cook this..." he said while shoving a twig in the morsel and putting over the fire. When it was completely cooked, he immediately ate it. "MMMMM, meat, delicious and nutritious meat." Wilfred said while still chewing. Night has completely taken over the sky...

"I gotta set up my roll then...". He rolled down his roll in one the tents, but noticed a chest inside of the tent, he carefully opens it thinking it was a trap but, he didn't find anything in it, there was nothing. "Hmm, how about the other tent, he went outside to go the other tent, not surprised found another chest. Wilfred carefully opens again to see if its safe, but this time there was something inside... It was a teddy bear? " A teddy bear? Oh it has a name tag! Its says... Bernie... Hmmmmm". Just as he was about to go the tent where his fur roll was, he saw light coming towards the camp. He hid in the tent he was in and panicked, covered his mouth with both hands in fear. "OH MAN, OH MAN OH MAN! WHAT ARE THOSE , ARE THEY GOOD ARE THEY BAD, CRAP!" Wilfred thought to himself.

He heard voices outside the tent, "Oh man, I'm so tired, I can't wait to go bed!" a man's voice was heard about in his 30's. "Yeah me too! I wish there was a faster way to get firewood!" a woman's voice was heard about her 20's. "Oh man, where did I put Bernie?!" the woman said. "CRAP, SHE IS LOOKING FOR THE BEAR!" Wilfred thought to himself. "Maybe you left in your tent." the man said. "Welp, I'm just about screwed" Wilfred thought himself. "Oh yeah, I forgot I left it there because all the shit that is happening, I tend to forget the little things." the woman said. "Yeah me too." the man said.

Wilfred grabbed his spear and was getting ready to attack when she comes in, hiding at the side of the entrance of the door. But instead the woman came in without her noticing that there someone in her tent. Wilfred quickly hid behind the tent because there was still man out in the camp. He had two options "RUN FOR IT" or "REASON WITH THEM", "I highly doubt the second option is worth any try." So running it is.

* * *

Holy fudge this was great!

NO COMMENT, JUST PURE PERFECTION!

But that doesn't mean I'm gonna disregard your opinions, tell me your thoughts on this :DDDDD


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Story Maker's/GamingDude201's Note

I made a grammar mistake '... about her 20's" it was supposed too be "... about in her 20's"

AND SUMMARY :0 (of the last chapter)

Wilfred left the pig town and went further down the forest, he got a rabbit and found a base where he cooked the dead animal. He thought it the base was abandoned but was wrong. Two mysterious figures came the towards the base. **One man and one woman... He made an escape plan!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends

A planned escape was a go! _**RUNNING FOR IT!**_ But before Wilfred could even move, "What's this fur roll doing here?" the woman said. "Where?" the man replied.

"Crap, I left my fur roll in there!" Wilfred thought to himself, but the man sounded like he went inside, so he ran for it! But then, Wilfred felt tugging on his cape... It was the machine! "CRAP CRAP CRAP!" he thought to himself while trying to remove his cape from the _ODD MACHINE._ When he finally got his cape out the machine, with a slight rip, he sprinted as fast as good **but tripped and got his sleeve stuck to the bark of the sitting logs!** "Man why did I wear long sleeved shirt!" Wilfred thought to himself with true inner panic, and then he suddenly heard, "What was that sound?!" the woman said in tent.

Wilfred heard the man telling her to stay inside the tent. _Then the man came out..._ **"Come out, whatever you are, come out!"** the man the boy stood up, yelling "OK! You got me! DON'T HURT ME!" Wilfred said in terror.

"By stars and atoms! Another survivor!" the man said with tone of relief, the woman came out also "Really?! Holy SHIT, IT IS ANOTHER SURVIVOR! Are you okay there?!"

Wilfred hesitated to speak, but said "I'm fine... And the name is Wilfred... Wilfred Harinson. What is your name sir?" he said looking at the man, "Ah my name, the name is _Wilson P. Higgsbury, the GENTLEMAN SCIENTIST!"_ Wilson said with pride. Wilfred, looking at the woman, said "I'm guessing you are Mrs. Higgsbury?" , the woman's face went light red and tried to hide while **Wilson just turned to the opposite direction to cover his face with hands to ensure no color on his face was seen.**

"No, I'm Willow... I don't want to say my last name..." Willow said with the red in her face fades.

 **It was dark...**

"I'll stay up and watch!" Wilfred said willingly, "No, you just came here, let me stay up!" Willow insisted. Out of nowhere Wilson pushed them into the tents. "GOOD NIGHT!" Wilson said as he pushed them in the tents. Willow complained, saying "Come on! I can take care of myself and you two at the same time!". But Wilson said in reply "It will be UN-gentleman like of myself if I let stay up all night while I and Wilfred sleep!". Willow could no longer argue and just inside her tent, furiously. Wilfred insisted saying "It's my fault-" before he could finish, Wilson broke him saying "It is **NO ONE's** fault." he said while putting his hand on Wilfred's shoulder and smiled. "Okay..." Wilfred mumbled going to Wilson's tent and into his fur roll.

 **The Next Day...**

Wilfred woke up his fur roll, looking around, he saw how bright it was , and maybe even beautiful! When he came out of the tent to see the other the two, all he saw was Willow. "Good morning Ms. Willow! Um where is Mr. Wilson?" he said. Willow stared at him, then said "Just call us by our names. No need for Mr. and Ms. , we are all equal. Anyway, Wilson? He went out to get the animals from the traps we made 2 days ago." she said. But then, she said to him, giggling "I didn't want to wake you up _**because you look funny while sleeping!".**_ "WHAT?!" Wilfred said in surprised. Willow remembered how much he would roll to the side, or that time he slept like in baby bear like position.

Then a long awkward silence struck between, until Willow mad breakfast, they were just meatballs but it tasted heavenly! "MM, Willow, these taste amazing!" Wilfred said with a mouthful of meatballs. Willow jokingly said "Thanks, I thought they were terrible!"

 **Another silence occurred to them.**

Until... "Willow?" Wilfred about to ask a question. "Yes Wilfred?" she answered.

 **"What do you think about Wilson, Willow?"** , Willow's face felt like its burning so she hid her face from Wilfred. "U-u-umm! Well Wilson is okay! Like _HE IS THE THE ONLY PERSON I MET IN THIS WORLD!_ (until we saw you) he's cool, I guess... **NO HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! UM YEAH! M-M-MY BEST FRIEND!** " she yelled at the top of her lungs! Wilfred stood there for a few seconds, and then, struck on a sly look to her. **"Wh-What!"** a confused and angry Willow said. _"Oh nothing~~."_ Wilfred said while walking away. "I'm gonna BURN YOUR HAIR OFF!" Willow said while getting her lighter.

"Willow? What's wrong?" Wilson's voice was approaching. "Oh Wilson! Oh its no-nothing!" Willow said in a panicked tone. "I'll get more firewood! B-bye!" Willow said while grabbing her axe and running off! "Willow! God, that woman." he said with a slight blush and smile. As she went completely out of sight, Wilfred turned to Wilson to ask a question of his own...

* * *

Well that was long. I hope you enjoy reading this while I make them! Tell me your thoughts on this :D!

-GamingDude201


	4. Chapter 4: How We Met

Story Maker's/GamingDude201's Note

Hello! If you see **OoOoO** that means its a _flashback or another scenario_ in the **CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

Summary of the last chapter:

Wilfred was about to rest in the base but then meet two **NEW AND ACTUAL HUMANS!** Their names were Wilson (the man) and Willow (the woman).

* * *

Chapter 4: How We Met...

"Hey, Mr. Wil-, I mean! Wilson!" Wilfred shouted. Wilson looked at him and replied "Yes?". Wilfred asked him with uttermost curiosity, asking "How did you two meet?". Wilson inhaled, then exhaled. "Well..." he started

 **OoOoO (** **Wilson's POV)**

I was on my way back to my campfire after gathering lots of firewood from the enclosed forest. And then I heard humming, it sounded beautiful... When I took a peek over the bush, where I heard the humming, there, I saw her. She was humming, I wanted to go and talk to her, but I hesitated **because I thought it was, ANOTHER TRICK.**

So I decided to just go back to my campfire, but I screwed up, and _stepped on a twig._ _ ***CRACK***_. Then, she stopped humming, I felt like she looked behind to see what caused the sound, so I hid by a nearby tree.

"DAMN IT! I've really done it this time!" I thought to myself. I heard her coming, I kept my breathing as quiet as possible. "Hey! I know that you are there, get out of there, whatever you are! **A pig! A spider! I don't CARE!"** she yelled, yet it sounded soothing and it sounded...cute...

She yelled out again "I know that you are there! Come out, **COME OUT NOW, WHEREVER YOU ARE!** ". So I came out of the tree with my hands up in the air, _and then there, I saw her,_ red top, slightly dark skirt, high heels, cute pigtails and pupil-less eyes. She looked at me for a moment then said "No, no, you're not real." then turned away.

 **"NO I AM REAL, HIT ME!"** I said at same time, I thought "Why did I say she could-" before I could finish the thought, she gave me a punch in the cheek. Then she said, "Ok... I believe you." with an intimidating voice while she was going back to her fire. I went with her to her campfire.

There was a long silence between us, then I realized that I haven't even introduced myself yet! " Oh! Where are my manners!" I suddenly said in an awkward tone, she turned and look. "I am Wilson P. Higgsbury, the Gentleman Scientist! And you are?" I said with pride this time, and she replied "Willow, just Willow.". I gave her hand a kiss to our acquaintance, she didn't mad, she just let it happen...

 **OoOoO**

"And that's how I met Willow. She may be mean at first but, when you get to know her, she's like an angel." Wilson said. Wilfred followed up with another question, **"What do you think about her?".**

"Well,uhm, a good partner, friend... and companion and... wait why do you ask?" he asked. Wilfred said with assurance "I'm okay with people okay with me, but I have if others like others!" the affable teen said with a smile.

 **Dusk has taken over the sky, they wonder where Willow went...**

* * *

It was kinda short but I hope you enjoyed how they met! Chapter 5 is being made... right... about ... **_NOW!_**

-GamingDude201


	5. Chapter 5: Where Is She?

Story Maker's/GamingDude201's Note:

Sorry for taking long in publishing :P, school is being a butt in giving us assignments even though its near Christmas.

 **Summary of the last chapter:**

Wilson told Wilfred about how he and Willow met (That's about it :P)

* * *

Chapter 5: Where Is She?

Dusk has arrived and Willow hasn't returned yet. Wilson was starting to worry, "Oh man, where is she?!" he said looking like he was having a heart attack. "I'll go find her!" he shouted.

"No... You stay here Wilson..." Wilfred said, "You just came back and need rest, I'll go find her." he added. Wilson protested "No! I'll go find- AH!, shit! My ankle!" it looked sprained. Wilfred took his tools and looked him saying "See, stay here, I'll find her..."

Wilson stayed silent as Wilfred left the camp. As he left the camp, he saw the yellow field and beyond that, was the forest that Willow went in.

He entered the enclosed forest, nothing made a sound, not even the breeze... it was completely silent. After walking that seemed like for hours, _he finally stumbled upon something that left him in shock..._

He found... **a skeleton** , beside it, a lighter and the axe that Willow brought with her. Wilfred was completely still, he couldn't scream, cry or do anything. All he did was stare... And then heard something that broke him out of his stare, it was near by a tree. He prepared his spear and Willow's, and got in a fighting stance.

Then... the rustling stopped, and what appeared to him was a bird... **A VERY TALL BIRD! AND IT HAD ONE EYE, SMALL WINGS AND LONG LEGS!**

It just stood there, doing nothing, just staring at him. And then " **SQUAWK!"**

"WOAH SHIT! This thing is **aggressive**!" Wilfred thought to himself! The Tallbird pecked the ground so hard, that it made him lose his balance!  
"Shoot!". It was all over for him, his spear was out of reach, the bird was going for another attack but this time on him, and... there was no one to help him.

"I couldn't find her Wilson... I failed..." Wilfred accepting his fate... until "FRIEND TROUBLE!" a familiar voice was heard!

It was Kopo and the village (excluding the king) they must picked up Wilfred's scent, or his danger's scent, "ATTACK BIRD!" they all said, " **SQUA!"** the bird enraged.

It was an epic clash between the pigs and the bird, Wilfred picked his spear to join the fight! Some pigs died, but at the end, they killed the bird! "WIN" "YAY" they all said, Wilfred thanked Kopo for the help, "ANYTHING FOR FRIEND!"

Wilfred picked up Willow's lighter, realizing that, he haven't found her yet! "I highly doubt she is alive, its almost dark as well..." Wilfred beginning to lose hope. The pigs started to go home as well. **Wilson is not going to like this...**

In the last minute he changed his mind, he decided look around one last time around the skeleton if she dropped anything more. Looking around the corpse, he smelled food nearby, his stomach grumbled loudly. It smelled like cooked meat, specifically cow meat. "Are there even cows here?" Wilfred thought.

He didn't really care, he just really NEEDED to eat! The smell was coming from the left side of the corpse, about 10 meters away, when he came closer, of course he saw **fire.**

Although it was completely dark from his side, he saw a familiar figure, female structure, red top, a skirt, and heels... "IS THAT WILLOW?!" Wilfred gaining hope! After further inspection... he wasn't completely sure...

* * *

Alright another chapter done! See you in the next one!

\- GamingDude201


	6. Chapter 6: An Insane Man

Story Maker's/GamingDude201's Note

None... Just KIDDING, this one was hard to make so yeah. I hope you enjoy! :DD

 **Summary of the last chapter:**

Wilfred left the camp in order to find Willow leaving Wilson behind, on the way he found a _skeleton_ with some of Willow's stuff. He encountered a Tallbird that almost **killed him** , but thanks to his pig friends, was saved. He went to check the skeleton one last time til he saw a familiar figure, Willow!

* * *

Chapter 6: An Insane Man

"Is that really Willow?" Wilfred really examined the figure, then the figure looked at him. "Oh hey Wilfred!" it was Willow's voice! The figure went closer to him, although it was dark, he could see it really was Willow!

"No way, you are alive?!" Wilfred asked her. Willow puts on an angry look and a tone like she wasn't amused "Of course I am! Don't you see me breathing, standing, **ALIVE."** She said anyways that they should eat and rest there for tonight. "But how about Wilson?" he asked with concern. Willow frowned but her face then beamed, _"He'll be fine, I know he will be."_

Wilfred suggested to take shifts, she agreed, he took the first shift and then Willow took the second... And after a while, that felt like an eternity, became morning. They packed their stuff up while Wilfred giving Willow, her axe and her lighter, they started walking back to base. It was a quiet walk until Wilfred asked how she survived. She looked at him, "What do you mean?" she taunted. Wilfred, _**annoyed**_ ,said "I saw your stuff next to **A SKELETON!** I thought you were _dead_!". **Willow just smiled,** _which kinda made him uneasy,_ and said "I knew there was a Tallbird there!".

 **OoOoO** (Willow's POV)

I heard something coming, so I ran in the opposite direction then I stumbled upon a _skeleton_ with **dropped firewood and greenish mushrooms!** But I couldn't hold anymore stuff so I dropped two things, my lighter and axe. And for a plus! I fooled it to make it think I'm dead! But I got lost, it was getting dark and couldn't find my stuff, I got irritated when I couldn't my **lighter.** So I went for the next best thing, campfires! Then I saw you and you're scared face.

 **OoOoO**

"That's about it!" Willow ended, realizing they were next to the next to the 10-footed walled camp, they stepped inside they didn't see nor hear Wilson or any activity in general. "Odd, Wilson usually busies himself and is always talks to himself about his newest invention..." Willow informed Wilfred. They searched for Wilson everywhere, but couldn't seem to find him. "Have you tried looking in his tent." Wilfred asked, Willow shook her head and approached Wilson's tent. Willow saw Wilson just laying down there, not showing his face.

Willow shook him to wake him up, "Wilson, I'm back!" she whispered. **"RARGHGHGH!"** a **bearded, flower crowned** Wilson **shouted.** Willow jumped back and ran outside the tent. "Wilfred! Its W-Wilson! He's gone **insane!"** she shouted. The bearded Wilson came out, "Woah, the hell is that!" Wilfred thought to himself.

" **ESTIFREL! GA! TE! THERE! THERE! WILLOWNER NO! GARRFGH!"** Wilson shouted, he had more shouts! **"PROTEKKY PLES! WIFFROG!"**

Wilfred readied his spear with Willow behind him, backing off from the mad man. "The mushrooms! I heard from Wilson before that, the mushrooms I have now can restore peoples' sanity and become their normal selves again!" she shouted. "Protect me! I'm gonna cook these!" Willow running to the fire pit. **"NA, BO, TI, SEN, BREN! WHAT WAS THAT?! MONSTER! MONSTER!"** Wilson pointing at Wilfred, picking up his axe. He started thrashing, not Wilfred, but the air... But got up and then swung really near at Wilfred. "Woah, that was close!, a little bit too close!" Wilfred nimbly dodging the swing. Willow was done cooking the mushrooms!

"Wilson take these! It wil- AH!" Willow handing the mushrooms to Wilson but him simply grabbing them and throwing them away. **"I'LL NEVER TRUST A MONSTER! WHAT ANOTHER ONE?!"** Wilson looked beside him, even though there was nothing there, with his hands covering his hands, he shouted **"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!".**

Willow hugged Wilson and said "Wilson stop! We're here! Don't you see?!"

...

He dropped his axe, and tears went down from his face. "I thought you guys were dead, you were the only people in my life... that I have left..." he sobbed. "Its okay, we're here now. she whispered.

Wilfred thought of his family and wondered... how were they doing without him...


	7. Chapter 7: Family (Reworked)

Story Maker's/GamingDude201's Note:

Although this is kinda short, **this chapter contains personal family topics! If you are sensitive to this issue, DON'T READ, if you have and want to keep reading, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **Summary of the last chapter:**

Wilfred found Willow in the forest, eating and resting there. The next day they go back to base, on the way Wilfred asked her how she survived the Tallbird. She simply put her stuff near the skeleton to make she is dead. When they came back to the base, they were greeted by a bearded, crazy Wilson which they calmed him down...

* * *

Chapter 7: Family...

When everything felt normal, they went back to their usual business. Wilson shaving his beard as he was thinking of what his next invention will be, Willow cleaning the new crockpot she made 2 days ago and Wilfred stitching the rip in his cape and sleeve.

No one was doing anything important, no was really talking to each other, a few jokes here and there, no one going out for materials cause they have more than enough, it was just rest day...

Wilfred fixed the rip in both of his clothing, it was long, quiet day before noon came, so lunch was prepared by Willow and she made some ratatouille from the rabbits Wilson caught and leftover berries from Wilfred. Still, no conversation was made **until...**

"So um anyway, Wilfred, how did you get here?" Wilson asked. Wilfred replied "I'm not sure if it was a dream but..."

 **OoOoO** (Wilfred's POV)

I saw this lady appear in my room, she was wearing a black dress and she told me that if I follow her request... she'll grant a wish, any wish! So I followed the instruction she gave me, and built something...

 **OoOoO**

"That's how I got here..." he ended. Willow asked what did he want.

"... _To revive a family member_...I'd rather not say who..." he answered. "Family huh, I understand..." Wilson said, he added "I never like my family, **they didn't like me either... especially my father... he was never fond of me, he thought that I was a mistake...** _But I wanted to make them proud, so they can at least acknowledge me as a person..."_

Willow was quiet... She didn't say anything at all... Seeing this, they decided not ask her about this matter...

Wilfred told them his story... "My family, my family... is just broken... ever since that family member ours died, my parents, uncles, aunts, grandmother and grandfather were arguing all day and night, I just lock myself in my room o keep the noise out, then the lady appeared..." he said.

Wilson told the teen that they were sorry for his lost. Tears went down Wilfred's face, but he didn't make a sound.

Dusk has came and they were cleaning up the place except for Wilfred, who was thinking to himself in the corner, "Theresa Harinson, my cousin, I wonder she's doing..." he was thinking of this cousin cause they were the practically the same age with him being slightly older by a few months, even though he had siblings... they were younger than him and couldn't understand what was going on, only Theresa understood what was going on...

He wondered where could she be and what she was doing...

* * *

This was short but at least got some of the history of the characters **(not canon!)** (fanfiction writers use that history/backstory... except for Wilfred cause he mah OC) and with the new update of DST, I had to change Willow a bit...

Anyway, Theresa Harinson? She is the cousin of Wilfred Harinson. Although they have the same last name, they're not siblings.

explaination:

Theresa's father is the brother of Wilfred's father which makes them cousins!

 **I CAME OUT OFF NOWHERE! XDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXD**

But anyway I'm sorry being out for so long XD its because of the final exams and after that summer ACTIVITIES FROM MAH PAPA AND MAMA.


End file.
